<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunch With The Mayor by CaptainJZH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475839">Lunch With The Mayor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH'>CaptainJZH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario meets Pauline for lunch in New Donk City, and the two friends catch up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mario &amp; Pauline (Nintendo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunch With The Mayor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mario, over here!” Pauline called out, sitting at an outdoor cafe in New Donk City.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pauline!” Mario exclaimed, hopping into the chair across from her. “It’sa so good to see you again. How’s the city?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good! My approval ratings are </span>
  <em>
    <span>way up </span>
  </em>
  <span>after the Festival. Thanks for that, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problemo,” Mario laughed. “Boy, I was away from the city for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>time. I’m glad I can visit more often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I never did find out what happened to you back then. How’d you end up in the Mushroom Kingdom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Would you believe it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> long pipe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After what I’ve seen you do, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Pauline chuckled. “Remember that time that big ape kidnapped me? What was his name? Something Kong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Donkey </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kong,” Mario remembered. “Not sure why I named him that, heh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’ve you been up to?” Pauline asked, interested. “I hear you’re dating Princess Toadstool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mario blushed. “Oh that? Uh, yeah, she’s… Amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet. Still in the plumbing business?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, but I still crawl through pipes,” Mario joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pauline looked across the street and saw Luigi floating around on a balloon. “Is your brother single?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mario nearly choked on his own laughter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Luigi?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I mean, yes, he is, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luigi?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s cute! And I hear he has a mansion out in the country!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That mansion kidnapped me, you know. And don’t get me started with that hotel he recommended!” Mario half-joked. Mario’s watch went off. “Oh mamma mia! I have go-karting with Bowser in an hour!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You go-kart with your mortal enemy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mario shrugged. “Only when he’s not kidnapping Peach, I-a swear!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he hopped off into the distance, Pauline sighed. That little guy was just like she remembered.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I played a lot of Mario Odyssey and wrote this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>